Equal at the Wing
"Equal at the Wing" is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. This episode is Terry and Daryl's true debut. In this episode, Loony gets Terry and Daryl's help to catch Sluggy. Plot Sluggy is seen crawling onto a lily pad, as usual. Suddenly, Loony swims underneath him and emerges from the water, lifting the lily pad with him. Loony looks for Sluggy, who is on the lily pad that is on Loony's head. He submerges back under the water when he can't find Sluggy. Sluggy sighs, but Loony emerges right next to him and grabs him. Just as he is about to eat Sluggy, Sluggy bites his finger off. Loony doesn't feel him bite his finger off, but sees his finger gushing blood. He drops Sluggy back into the water and bandages his finger as Sluggy digs into the mud. Loony gets angry, but then sighs, knowing he'll never catch Sluggy. He sees Terry and Daryl having a similar problem catching insects, so Loony decides to make an alliance with the two pterodactyls. They agree and Loony shakes their "hands", which are really the fingers on the tops of their wings. Sluggy is seen slithering out of the water, happily enjoying the sunlight. Just after, he hears Terry's cawing. He looks around, but dismisses it as the "mating season". He hears the cawing getting louder and gets slightly worried, but dismisses it once more. Suddenly, he looks back and sees Terry flying at him, cawing as he was before. Sluggy tries slithering away, but is too slow to slither away. Just as Terry is about to catch him with his mouth, Sluggy moves slightly to the left, causing Terry to miss and to crash into a rock. Terry gets up, slightly injured, and flies back into the sky. Daryl flies after Sluggy, along with Terry. Sluggy slithers into a forest to escape Terry and Daryl. Terry, soon after, crashes into a tree due to being bad at flying. Daryl dodges the trees with ease. Sluggy ends up at a wall and gets cornered. But before Daryl could eat Sluggy, he gets his wings stuck behind two trees. He stretches his neck to reach Sluggy, but can't reach him. Sluggy laughs at Daryl and slithers away. Terry flies back to Daryl and helps him out of his predicament, then they fly back to Loony. Loony decides to try a new attempt. He gets on Daryl's back and orders Terry to fly next to them. Terry and Daryl lift off in search of Sluggy. Sluggy is seen exiting the lake again, happy once more. Suddenly, he sees a flag with Loony's face on it tied to Daryl's back being raised. Sluggy screams in fear and slithers away. Sluggy reaches a nearby field and slithers into it. Daryl doesn't give up and flies after him. They end up at a park, where John is seen sniffing a flower. He sighs upon sniffing the carnation, but sees Sluggy slither past him. He wonders what he's doing, but then gets impaled on Terry's beak. Terry freaks out upon seeing John's blood cover his eyes, so he flies away but crashes into a tree, killing him. Buckley, who is seen walking on a path in the park, sees Daryl flying behind him so he runs away. Daryl catches up to Buckley, but flies around him. Buckley sighs, but Sluggy climbs under Buckley, causing the flag with Loony's face on it to slice Buckley's head in half. Sluggy hides in Nutty's ice cream. Loony gets hungry and decides to eat the ice cream. However, Daryl also gets hungry and they fight over the ice cream. However, Nutty licks the ice cream once and turns into a tornado, causing him to shred through Daryl and Loony. An injured Loony tries crawling away, but Sluggy slowly chases after Loony, who tries crawling away. The episode ends with Nutty getting a severe brain freeze from the ice cream and falling down. Deaths *John is impaled on Terry's beak. *Terry crashes into a tree. *Buckley gets his head cut in half by the flag. *Daryl is shredded to pieces by Nutty's tornado. *Loony may have died of blood loss, or Sluggy caught up to him. *Nutty gets a severe brain freeze. Trivia *Loony trying to slowly escape an equally slow Sluggy is a reference to the ending to the second Spongebob Squarepants movie, where Plankton'','' who is riding a robot of Gary'','' tries slithering away when he chases after him. **However, both move at the same speed in the movie. In this, Sluggy moves slightly faster than Loony. *The only character not to die in this is Sluggy. However, Loony may have not died from Sluggy. *The title was originally "Ornithological Pieces''".'' However, the title was changed due to making no sense. *Apparently, Loony is not able to feel pain. He is apparently also unable to feel overall. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 61 Episodes